


31

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [31]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Selfies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	31

**[mrdaxxonford](https://mrdaxxonford.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

Well maybe not smutt, like imagine thats the sight that both the twins found on their phones, each unsure of how to react. Thinking they received it on accident and it was meant for the other. And probably Wendy just smiling at the pair of them acting all awkward.

 

There’s an idea  
————-  
It was a quiet day at the Shack. Or, in other words, a supremely boring day for Wendy. While her position as cashier could be pretty damn mind-numbing when customers were around it was even worse when they weren’t. Just… nothing… to do…

Flopping over the table beside the cash register, she gave out an exasperated raspberry to no one in particular. As her eyes glanced around the room of familiar and uninteresting sights, she felt the weight of the phone in her pocket grow heavier and heavier. The internet was an enticing diversion, but she had already come pretty close to her data limit this month. With the Shack’s extremely dodgy wifi, she couldn’t really afford to mess around with it.  
  
Pulling out the device and holding it in front of her face, she frowned. She really shouldn’t, but Wendy needed something to push away the boredom. Turning the phone on, her thumb hovered over various apps that didn’t involve the Internet, none of which were appealing in any way at the moment. It soon began to drift towards the browser app, data costs be damned.

But as her thumb moved, it passed over her gallery app. She hesitated, then tapped it. A devious grin spread over her face as a wild idea popped up in her mind. She’d taken a few risque pics of herself the other day when she was feeling particularly sexy in just her shirt and panties, but didn’t really have any use for them besides vanity at the time. Now that she was bored out of her mind, though, Wendy found another use creep into her mind.

With a sly grin, she tapped the ‘Share’ icon below one of the pictures and opened a message. Adding the other pictures she’d taken, then two particular recipients, Wendy laughed loudly as she hit the Send button. She’d ended up using data, but this was a way more satisfying way than just surfing the web.

Two hours passed with no responses, though, and Wendy’s enthusiasm waned. She hadn’t expected an immediate response, but it was hard to feel like she was teasing them if she didn’t know that they’d received the pictures at all. Letting out a sigh as she examined her phone again, she took solace in the fact her shift would soon end.

Suddenly, the door to Shack opened and clacked closed. Wendy popped to attention only to find Dipper staring at her, red creeping over his face.

“Um, h-hey, Wendy.”

“Hey man, what’s up?”

Dipper’s hand drifted overall his pocket and he glanced away, growing even redder. “I, uh, I think you… er, did you send me a message earlier?”

Wendy grinned, “Sure did! What’d you think?”

Dipper tugged his cap downwards and cautiously moved towards the register. “Did, did you send any other messages today? I, um, think you might have, uh, made a mistake. You know, about who you were sending them to.”

Oh yes, this wait was worth it now that she got to see the result. Wendy imagined how he’d felt since he saw the pictures, almost certainly a mix of excitement and disbelief, hence the fact he was clearly checking if she’d missent them yet had waited until he returned to actually ask, giving him plenty of time to admire them.

She was about to answer when the door to the shack opened again. They both turned their attention to it as Mabel skipped in.

“Hey Wendy!” she called as she made her way to her brother’s side. “Pretty sneaky pics for the middle of the day!” she snickered behind her hand while waggling her eyebrows. “Fair’s fair, though!”

Before Wendy or Dipper could react, she reached down and lifted her skirt up to reveal white panties with a red heart in the center. She held it for a few seconds then looked at her brother.

“Fair’s fair, Dip! I saw you on the text, too!”

Before he could stop her, Mabel’s hands shot to his shorts, unfastened them, and pulled them downwards to reveal his tented boxers as she knelt beside him.

“Whoaaa! I think he really liked those pics, Wendy!” she laughed, her hand wrapping the base of his member through the cloth and waggling it about.

“Mabel! What the hell are you doing?!” Dipper exclaimed, too astonished to actually stop her.

“Hi Wendy! My name’s Lil Dip! I think you’re super hot!” Mabel said in a cartoony voice as she gently shook “Lil Dip” along with the words.

“Oooh, nice to meet you, Lil Dip! You seem like a cool dude, let me shake your hand.”

As Wendy leaned over the registers desk and reached her hand out she saw how both their eyes widened, Dipper’s in ever greater surprise and Mabel’s in ever greater glee. Grasping the end of his length, she waited for Mabel to release it momentarily, then gently shook up and down a few times.

“Nice to meet you, Wendy!” Mabel said, the cartoony voice returning with her hand as Wendy sat back behind the desk.

“Ooookay,” Dipper said, his voice wavering, “So, um, Lil Dip needs to go home or whatever.” He leaned over and started pulling his shorts back up.

“But I wanna keep hanging out with Wendy!” Mabel said, her hand steadfastly holding his shaft so the head remained above the rising waistline. Her grip lessened when she flinched at the sound of a soft moan from her brother. She should’ve expected something like that considering the growing wet spot on his boxers, but Mabel always did get caught up in her jokes.

“I’m going upstairs!” Dipper exclaimed, stumbling as he struggled to refasten his shorts while he walked away.

“Oh! Uh! Wait for me, Dip!” Mabel cried, fumbling after him.

“Mabel?! No! GAH! Can’t you take a hint for once?!”

“Seeya later, Lil Dip!” Wendy called just as they moved out of her sight. “Let’s meet again!”

The sounds of movement abruptly stopped.

“Omigosh, Dipper!” Mabel said in a very loud attempt at a secretive whisper. “She wants to see Lil Dip again! Maybe you really do have a chance with her!”

“Oh Mabel! She sent you the pics too!” Lil Dip’s muffled voice said. “Maybe you can get with Wendy too!”

“Mabel! For heaven’s sake, stop jerking me off! It’s weird!”

“I’m just helping Lil Dip speak! And it’s not like you aren’t going to go do it in the bathroom anyways!”

As the sound of heated bickering faded upstairs, Wendy glanced at the clock on her phone. 47 minutes before the Shack was supposed to close. There probably wasn’t going to be anyone coming by in that period of time so it wouldn’t hurt to close a tad early. With a shrug to herself she began closing things down so she might be able to meet Lil Dip again sooner rather than later.

If only every slow shift ended this interestingly. Perhaps she should take some more pics of herself.


End file.
